


A Safe Present

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Saved! (2004)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Gen, Post-Canon, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna celebrates her first Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Beanie Babies."

"Merry Christmas, Jenna!" Cassandra declared, plonking a large box in front of Mary, who was holding her daughter.

Mary eyed the box warily. "Cass, what is this?"

"A present for the baby!"

"A... _safe_ present?" Mary confirmed.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes at the familiar jibe and nudged the box forward. "How was I supposed to know that babies shouldn't play with fire?" she protested.

"I helped with this one," Roland added, making Mary feel much better. Cassandra might be her best friend, but she had no idea what was appropriate for small children.

Ripping off the bright blue paper, which Jenna quickly grabbed, Mary opened the box. Cassandra quickly grabbed it and dumped it upside down. Out cascaded a large pile of Beanie Babies - a few dozen at least.

"What?"

"I know someone who used to collect them, but they're getting rid of them now, so I grabbed them!" Cassandra explained. "I checked, and once the tags are off, as long as you don't cut them open and let the beans out, they're totally safe for the baby! And they're cuddly!"

Mary smiled. That was probably the most well thought out present Cass had ever tried to give Jenna. "Well then thanks, Cass."


End file.
